Sugar & Spice: Therapy Sessions 2
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: This is a continuation of another story...
1. Part 1

**This has no connection to any real world wrestling companies whatsoever. It's a fanfiction interacting with roleplay characters that I use as well as others. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------**

_Chrono stood there panting and smirked. He then heard the door creek, he turned around to see the Snypa Rifle and the "French Diva" Mystique standing there watching._

_ Mystique could only bring herself to say "Mercy." _

_Snypa however smiled "Damn... We must be late for our appointment with Dr. Sofen's Sex Therapy 101 session...." he said laughing.  
_

_"Nope, you're just in time. Though I gotta tell you in advance.. These guys will be joining us.." Karla said placing a pair of glasses on. _

_Yuke walked over to Mystique, and kissed her on the lips. "Round two...." she said softly.. _

_-------------_

Mystique backed up from Yuke after the kiss. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on Damita.

_"Non, non, non!"_ Mystique protested in French. "Damijin, you told me that we were going to a therapy session."

Snypa, who turned at the sound of his real name, was snapped out of his fantasy.

"Well, we're here."

"You said _rien_ about your _soeur_ being here!" Mystique shrilled. "Nor did you say anything about it being _sex _therapy!"

"Hell, I didn't even know Damita would be here," Snypa replied. "And she's glad to see _you_."

Damita waved at Mystique seductively. The French Diva gagged.

Snypa turned to Chrono, whose face Dr. Karla Sofen was sitting on, getting her sweet pussy eaten out.

"Hey, man- how much do you pay her an hour?" asked Snypa.

Karla tried to turn around as much as possible.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rifle-OH! I require no--oh, Mr. Clepsydra, your tongue!-- fee. I care enough to listen to your concerns free of charge. Mmmmmm...."

Snypa chuckled.

"Well, damn. You can't beat that, homie."

He turned to Mystique.

"So, you want in?"

Mystique replied with a slap to his face.

"You _pervers_! There's no way I would do this!"

Mystique looked around the room at the festivities, but she saw no trace of Yuke. Suddenly she felt a small but strong arm wrap across her neck.

"We know, deary," Yuke said, locking her Eternal Slumber sleeper hold in. "You would never _willingly_ participate in activities like this."

Damita got off of Chrono's desk and walked up to Mystique.

"But when you step into the House of Carnage, participation in sex games...is mandatory." Damita said rubbing up Mystique's thighs through her pants.

So you're going to cooperate with us, honey...." Yuke added, groping Mystique's chest....

"Whether you like it or not." the Vixen and Women's Champions said in unison.

As the two women womanhandled the Flower of France, Mystique tried her hardest to fight them off, only to fall victim to the Eternal Slumber...

---------

Mystique's eyes fluttered as she woke up.

_"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"_

She turned her head and saw Damita, standing over her naked.

"Get away from me!" Mystique yelled, trying to lash out at her rival.

But she couldn't.

Mystique looked at herself.

She was naked, too.

And chained down to a table.

"Let me go!" yelled the French Diva.

Yuke walked over to Damita, pinching her nipples from behind.

"Sorry, sugar. We can't let you go. If we did, you'd only run away and make us sad."

Mystique spat in Yuke's face, which Damita replied to with a hard slap across the French Vixen's.

"That hurt, Mystique...." Damita said, with fake sadness in her voice. "You made me hit you. Mind your manners."

Yuke turned around. Sitting in chairs were both Chrono and Snypa, receiving handjobs from Karla.

"Ooh. Snypa," Karla said, stroking the pyromaniac's full 15 inches of the 'ultimate hardcore weapon'. "It's true what they say about black men and their shoes."

"I'll let you be the judge," Snypa replied. "Hey, sis. Gag her up."

"As you wish, little brother," was the reply from Damita.

Damita grabbed a ball gag.

"This should keep your pretty little mouth shut," said Yuke as Damita put the ball into Mystique's mouth. "There."

Damita and Yuke looked back at each other and nodded as the Women's Champion looked at the Vixen's Champion. Yuke once again donned the Diamond Behemoth strap-on and smiled evilly as Mystique, who shook her head frantically and let out muffled cries for Yuke not to put that thing in her.

Damita unchained Mystique's legs and the Vixen's Champion Yuke grabbed them and placed them on her shoulders. The Women's Champion, however, got on the table under the helpless Mystique. She was wearing a strap-on of her own.

"We're gonna have so much fun together," said Damita. "But first...."

------------

**Oh, no! The gorgeous Mystique has been held against her will and it looks like the Vixen's and Women's Champions are gonna introduce the French Diva to their ideas of "fun." Stayed tuned for the next chapter, EEW fans!**


	2. Part 2

**This has no connection to any real world wrestling companies whatsoever. It's a fanfiction interacting with roleplay characters that I use as well as others. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------**

_"This should keep your pretty little mouth shut," said Yuke as Damita put the ball into Mystique's mouth. "There."_

_Damita and Yuke looked back at each other and nodded as the Women's Champion looked at the Vixen's Champion. Yuke once again donned the Diamond Behemoth strap-on and smiled evilly as Mystique, who shook her head frantically and let out muffled cries for Yuke not to put that thing in her._

_Damita unchained Mystique's legs and the Vixen's Champion Yuke grabbed them and placed them on her shoulders. The Women's Champion, however, got on the table under the helpless Mystique. She was wearing a strap-on of her own._

_"We're gonna have so much fun together," said Damita. "But first...."_

------------

Damita turned to Yuke.

"I've never told anyone this, but Snypa's my STEPBROTHER," Damita said. "And I've always fantasized what it would be like to just have him inside of me while Mystique fucks his tongue."

Mystique shook her head frantically as Damita turned to her.

"No one can hear you, dear. We're all the way down in Chrono's basement."

Yuke decided that it would be more fun to take the gag off of Mystique, who was quick to snap and curse in French.

"I swear, Damita...when I get my hands on you...."

"And you probably will get another shot at my title," Damita said. "And you will _never_ beat me, as you've failed to the last 14 times."

"Don't worry, Frenchie," Yuke said. "We're not gonna let you feel these big boys just yet."

She turned to Damita, fondling her breasts.

"But I _am_ feeling this ruby Pyrotherium. Gonna try it out on me?"

Damita slipped a finger inside Yuke's dripping slit.

"Soon, hun. Soon."

Turning back to Mystique, the pair of mischievious Vixens smiled.

Yuke dove in, her tongue stroking down Mystique's thighs as Damita got off of the table and climbed on top of the Creamy French Babe, fingering one nipple and sucking on the other.

"D-d-don't do thi--ohhh...please...."

Yuke looked up.

"Did she say more?"

Damita shrugged.

"I think so."

Damita and Yuke brought their tongues back down, Mystique crying out. She struggled against the waves of pleasure taking her, not wanting any part of this.

Yuke grabbed a smaller vibrator and turned it on, rubbing it against the French Diva's clit....

Against the chains on her wrists, Mystique struggled against them, moaning.

"Stop this...ohhhh....this isn't funny."

Yuke stopped playing with Mystique's pussy and examined it.

"Your lips say no, Mystique, but your body is screaming 'fuck me,'" Yuke said, her fingers tracing the French Vixen's wet and swollen lips.

"Th-that's not true." Mystique replied.

"Oh, no?" Damita said. "Then why are your nipples so hard?"

"Don't say such things," Mystique moaned, struggling against the chains against to no avail.

Damita and Yuke switched places.

"Now it's my turn," Damita said excitedly.

She ran a finger over Mystique, who twitched and let out a short moan.

"You're so sensitive down there...."

"No...stop it..."

And Damita pulled Mystique closer to her by the legs and kissed her inner thigh, working her way down slowly. Mystique's cheeks flushed red as she tried to close her eyes. Yuke pressed a button that maneuvered the chains. When finished, Mystique was suspended in mid-air by the chains and Damita holding her legs.

The Women's Champion's tongue danced across the pink and swollen lips of her rival, brief squeals escaping her mouth.

"No...you can't--ahh--put your tongue _there_..."

--------------

Meanwhile, Nina Royale/Dr. Sofen was being double-teamed by the_ real_ "Pyrotherium" and the "Behemoth." Chrono getting the most giant part of him choked on and Snypa taking her back door.

"Damn, you must really love that black dick in your ass," Snypa growled, pulling on Karla's blonde hair as he pushed deeper inside. "Come on, bitch. Get some more of that dick."

What sounded like "fuck my ass harder, motherfucker" was muffled by Chrono's erection inside Karla's mouth. The therapist and administrator of Team Carnage sucked and stroked Chrono while Snypa fucked her harder.

Chrono placed his hands behind his head as he laid back and let Karla take him in as if he had the only cock available to her in the world.

He looked up at Snypa.

"Ready to switch places?"

Snypa: "Don't matter to me, long as you give me a championship match at Barely Legal now that Jaydan and Barker are out the way."

Chrono: "Consider it done. Now let this little slut go for a ride."

Snypa pulled out as Karla got off of Chrono, who stood up to his full 7'6" height. The 6'8" Demented Genius of Extreme sat down and Karla on his lap, her moist blonde pussy sliding down on his member with ease. She wrapped a hand around Chrono's prick and took him in as if he were nothing, trying to get all of him down her throat but could not. She backed off and took a breath before trying to suck all of him again as Snypa thrust into her womanhood with all he had, trying to fill her up.

--------------------------

Her inhibitions overtaking her body and her French slit dripping, Mystique gave in to her body's desires as she rode Damita's Ruby Pyrotherium with her hands tied behind her back as Yuke laid on the table Mystique was once chained to, stroking her own swollen pussy. She was bringing herself close to the height of pleasure. Apparently, she picked up some French from Karla, who would need it in order to communicate with Mystique- even though the French Vixen knew English.

_"Je jouis!"_

More or less, Yuke just yelled out- in French- that she was coming. And cum she did, leaving her sweet aroma and juices on the table. She got up, re-donning the Diamond Behemoth and walked over to her two rivals before lubing up the diamond dildo.

"What I did to Damita is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you," Yuke said.

Joining the pair, Yuke slowly slid the Diamond Behemoth inside the unoccupied hole of Mystique, a cry of both pain and pleasure escaping her lips. Mystique wanted this nightmare to end. She thought she was dreaming that she was being taken by her number one rival and her lover. She wanted to wake up and see that after a tough match at One Night Stand, she was back home alone in her bedroom in Lyon, with her fans at her window chanting.

But she wasn't.

_"Oh, oui! Baisez-moi!"_

"So let's give it to her." said Yuke, keeping in rhythm with Damita's thrusts and pulling Mystique's red hair.

Mystique tried to fight what her body yearned for, begging Yuke and Damita to stop and even threatening them if they didn't. The two champions ignored her and kept on going.

--------

Suddenly the door to the basement swung open and a Canadian accent boomed out as the sound of steel dragged across the cold concrete floor.

"What is going on here,_ eh_?!"

Mystique looked up as she recognized the voice. Maybe there was hope for her, after all.

---------

**Will this mysterious Canadian hero save the helpless French Vixen? Who is it? Stay tuned for more!**

**This is all in good humor. Chrono Clepsydra, Yuke, and the mentioned Karla Sofen and Evolutia Wrestling Association are property of Evolutia Online. Karla Sofen(c) Marvel. Damita Ace & Snypa are property of Pyro(that's me), Mystique is property of Mystique and EEW is a fictional wrestling E-federation created by Cartwright.**


End file.
